1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus which scans the light emitted from a light source to form an image on a projection surface.
2. Related Art
An image display apparatus for displaying an image that has been proposed is, for example, a laser scan projector that uses laser beam scanning to display an image (see JP-A-1-245780 and JP-A-2007-47354, for example).
In a laser scan projector in which the laser beam undergoes intensity modulation in accordance with the grayscales of input image data, the intensity of the output beam is directly modulated in some cases by changing a drive current supplied to a laser diode, which is a laser light source. To change the drive current supplied to the laser diode, in general, a power supply is connected to the laser diode via a current driver, and the current driver adjusts the magnitude of the current necessary for the laser diode before the current is supplied.
Using the current driver to adjust the current supplied to the laser diode disadvantageously causes the current driver to consume power, resulting in associated increase in power consumption in the whole laser scan projector.
Such a problem is common to image display apparatus which scans the light emitted from a light source to form an image on a projection surface not only when the light source is a laser diode but also when the light source is an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or any other similar device.